You'll still die
by DelusionaLiar
Summary: After a failed attempt at suicide, Kurosu finds that she has become what people call the "Joker" and has gained an interesting ability. An OC fanfic planned very vaguely. Based loosely on Gumi's song "Life Cheating Game". Rated T at the moment just in case. SUSPENDED MAY BE DISCONINUED
1. HYPOCRITE

**{HYPOCRITE}**

I stand on the roof and look over the city at night. It's dark, but it's not. The full moon lights up the night, putting all the little artificial streetlights to shame. A breeze blows my hair across my face. I brush the strands aside and close my eyes.

It's completely silent tonight. No one's out driving late, or blasting their radio. It's quiet as snow, but I wait anyway. Just a couple minutes now.

There. I look up and listen. The clock tower starts sounding.

_Dong, dong, dong._ It's really loud.

_Dong, dong dong._ I laugh at myself.

_Dong, dong, dong._ I'm such a **hypocrite**.

_Dong, dong, dong._ Twelve times.

It's exactly midnight.

I climb onto the fence and I close my eyes again. I don't say good bye, I don't feel any regret.

I just let myself…

…fall.


	2. DEAD and GONE

**{DEAD and GONE}**

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

It's so cold.

I slowly open my eyes. A man with a mask over his mouth has his back to me. He seems to be talking to a worried looking man and woman. I can hear them, but it feels like they're far, far away.

"…severe head injury and blood loss, but she'll be fine in a couple weeks. Don't worry. One thing I want to warn you about-"

"Oh! She's awake!" The woman ran over to me, tears filling her eyes. "Kurosu, I didn't know you weren't happy. Why did you do that? Oh this is all my fault." She turned away, her shoulders shaking. The second man walked over and patted her back. Then he turned and looked at me with eyes filled to the brim with sadness and confusion.

Or maybe I'm exaggerating. Because you can't actually see those emotions in eyes. So I'll make a correction. He looked at me with his dark brown eyes, his facial expression showing something that resembled the look of a parent when their child failed a class.

Well, anyways, he looked at me and I could tell that he wasn't the happiest person on earth at the moment. "Kurosu, don't scare us again like that. You had a really good chance of dying if that strange man hadn't found you. I am very disappointed in you."

I am very confused.

The man with the mask hesitantly walked behind the first two. "Mr. Kamio, she might-"

"Who are all of you?"

Suddenly, silence fills the room. Somehow, I know what's coming. 3, 2, 1…

The woman screams and starts crying at full force again. The man, Mr. Kamio wasn't it, had this look of pure disbelief on his face. And the other man just looked uncomfortable.

It's hilarious.

So I laugh. I laugh until my sides hurt, until I have to gasp for air. And everyone just stares at me in silence. They're wondering if I was joking.

When the laughter subsided, the man with the mask cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Kamio. I tried to tell you earlier, but I kept getting interrupted. There is a good chance that your daughter may have retrograde amnesia after getting a head injury like that." He took the mask off and walked over to me.

"Kurosu, do you know who these two people are?"

I wonder how stupid they think I am. "Judging from the fact that you call them Mr. and Mrs. Kamio, and that you keep saying I'm their daughter, I can conclude that they're my parents. But in other words, nope." I grin slightly. Sarcasm is nice.

Mrs. Kamio, I'm sorry, _Mom_, covered her mouth in horror. "Kurosu, don't _ever _use that tone of voice! I have never heard you sound so disrespectful."

I grinned wider, sarcasm dripping off the words I spoke. "Oh, but Mrs. Kamio, the polite, respectful Kurosu Kamio that you knew is now…hmm, how to put this? Ah. She's **_DEAD _**and **_GONE_**."

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear, then she turned heel and ran out of the room, yelling, "You're not my daughter, you _monster_!"

Monster, hm? I can live with that.

I look at my 'dad' to see what he has to say and he just looks at me disgusted. "You're not my daughter at all. Don't ever come back." Shaking his head, he walked out of the room. The man with the mask, most likely a doctor, ran after them frantically, saying something about legal guardians or something.

They're not coming back. I'm now abandoned. I double over in laughter, when I hear a voice.

"Who needs parents anyway?"

* * *

**A/N:** If you're thinking, "She could still get her memory back," no, no she cannot. In your face.

I know that Kurosu is actually a last name, but I really liked it when I found it in Nightmare Inspector, so I stole it from Hiruko/Chitose.

By the way, I didn't draw the cover, just found a picture on zerochan and edited it a bit.


	3. The BAKU and the JOKER

**{The BAKU and the JOKER}**

I look up and there's a boy sitting at the window. How he got it open is a mystery for now.

"Who needs parents…hm? Weak people, perhaps. Kids completely dependent on them." I shrug. "After a certain age, they do become a nuisance."

"Exactly. You don't exactly fit any of those descriptions, so-"

I see where he's going and cut him off. "You think I want to go with them? Pfft. Give me a break. Why the hell would I just walk off with people I don't even know?"

The boy let out a breath. "Thank god I didn't have to become a guidance counselor and give a speech." He hopped down from the window. The night was hiding his face in shadow, but now I could see him clearly.

The boy had blonde hair tied in a ponytail and piercing blue eyes. He was probably a little older than me, 16 maybe, but he's dressed all fancy like one of those bartenders. He's even wearing a fedora on his head and a bowtie. In his hand he held a long blue cane.

"I'm Len Kagamine. You?" He stops and adds, "You only get one chance to choose a name, so choose wisely."

I think for a moment. I do kind of like my name.

"I'm Kurosu."

He waits for me to give a last name, but I shake my head. "Just Kurosu."

"Okay then, Just Kurosu, shall we go now?"

Now, I notice that I'm attached to an IV drip and I'm in a hospital and maybe dripping blood everywhere. I stare at Len like he's crazy. I don't think I look like I can just stand up and leave. And I tell him that.

He laughs. "Let's just say…things are different now. In fact, if everything were normal, you wouldn't have ever woken up again after that fall."

Kurosu shivered in spite of herself. "Okay, whatever, I'm coming, I'm coming." She pulled the needle out of her arm and stood up, finding that she was surprisingly steady on her feet. "What now? Out the window?"

Len seemed to be perplexed for a moment. "Usually, you can just click your fingers together and be outside, but you don't know what outside looks like, right? So, I guess it's out the window for you." He snapped once and was gone.

Kurosu wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she pushed a table under the window and climb up and out. She jumped down and landed in front of Len, who had an amused smile on his face.

"What?"

"Imagine the look on the doctor's face when he finds out your gone. What a wonderful day he's having." Len chuckled and hopped onto levitated cane before remembering Kurosu. "Guess we'll be taking the old fashioned way."

He walked down the sidewalk, Kurosu trailing behind him. She was thinking about the last couple minutes, and had just realized how strange and bizarre they were. She'd been abandoned, a boy who could fly and teleport came and now she was following him to who knows where. Kurosu shook her head and asked, "You said that things are different now. What does that mean?"

"I was wondering when you might ask that. First of all, I am a baku," Len said, pointing at himself. "I take away bad dreams and eat them. Depending on the amount of grief the dream, or nightmare really, is causing the customer, the more I can…take, I guess you could say. But enough about me."

Len stopped and turned, looking Kurosu in the eye.

"You are now the Joker."

* * *

**A/N:** I actually wanted Hiruko to be the baku, but it's a Vocaloid fanfic, right?

So Baku!Len is a crossover "Nightmare Inspector/Monochrome Dream Eating Baku" baku. If you have no idea what any of those are, fear not, you don't need to. He's 17 years old in appearance. You'll notice a lot of Nightmare Inspector references throughout this story because I am a huge fan of it.


	4. The SHADOW Man

**A/N:** Craaaap, I just realized I switched POV from 1st person to 3rd person last chapter. Sorry about that, everything's going to be in 3rd person from now on.

* * *

**{The SHADOW Man}**

"The Joker has a special…well, let's say _ability_. Those who are close to death are…attracted, in a sense, to you," Len explained.

"So, what am I supposed to do? Stop them from dying?" Kurosu wasn't sure she could do that. It seemed too…hero-ish.

Len looked at her with an incredulous look on his face. "Stop them from dying? _Please_." He chuckled and shook his head. "On the contrary. You ensure that they die. But-"

"I have to kill people?"

He put his hand out impatiently. "No, no, no. First of all, stop interrupting me." Kurosu shut up. "Good." Len took a deep breath and started.

"The Joker is like a magnet that attracts people who are due to die in the near future that are in the vicinity. They will somehow find their way to you and, well, just do as they ask. It all makes sense when it actually happens, I can't really explain."

Kurosu listened and walked behind Len silently. It still didn't make any sense to her, but she decided not to ask more. Like Len said, she should just wait and see what happens.

_Make yourself at home._

That's what Len had said, but Kurosu wasn't sure if sleeping on a cot in an empty room was supposed to make you feel at home. A cold draft blew through, and she shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

She ran through the events that had happened today. First, she woke up with no memory of her past. Then she was abandoned, picked up by a random stranger who looked only a year or two older than her, and here she was, sleeping on a cot.

What. The hell.

Shaking her head, Kurosu shoved the trivial matters aside and closed her eyes, seeking to return to the dark land she had come from earlier.

A lone girl sat on a wooden chair, staring at nothing. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out. A tall man cloaked in shadows stood behind her, but she didn't turn around. Even if she did, it wasn't like she would see anything.

Len stood at the side, staring at the scene as if he was at a movie theater. He sighed and crossed his arms impatiently. Couldn't they hurry up?

The shadow man touched the girl's shoulder, and she slumped over, all movement ceased.

Dead.

"Thank you for your service," the man said in his whispery voice, before turning and walking towards the waiting baku. "Your payment," he said, handing a small orb to the blonde boy. Len glared at him, sighed, then took it and put it in his pocket.

"You really should pay me more for having to take care of each of your vessels," he muttered. "And what's with all the girls lately?"

The man shrugged. "It's not really my choice, is it now?" He grinned, putting a finger under the baku's chin and tilting his face up. "Or maybe I should choose more carefully. Find a pretty little lass for you."

Len blushed and shoved the man away. "Sh-shut up. By the way, how long do you plan on keeping this one?"

The man waved his hand indifferently. "A little longer than the last one, if you will. She's a nice one." He waved with a slight smile on his face before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry about late updates and stuff, I somehow got myself 16 (and counting) art requests, involved in five roleplays, and then I decided to enter an art contest. FML

Anyways, next chapter we start the fun part :D /yayy


	5. The Slow BUS DRIVER

Disclaimer: Parts of the plot in this story are inspired by the song "Ikasama Life Game" and "Life Reset Button" by Gumi. (thought I should probably put this in somewhere along the line)

* * *

**{The Slow BUS DRIVER}**

Kaito stood at the bus stop amidst a crowd of other students, tapping his foot impatiently. He looked at his watch. The bus was late.

A couple minutes later, the bus finally showed up. "Finally," he grumbled under his breath. He waited in line as everyone got on.

It wasn't the first time the bus was late. It started around a week ago, when they got a new bus driver. He wasn't much to look at; very average, middle-aged, didn't speak much. But sitting on the bus, Kaito felt like he was driving at 2 miles per hour.

A strange thing was, the new bus driver always was able to make to school before the bell. Kaito was extremely addicted to his watch, so he would know. But, judging by the current amount of time it took the bus to get to the school, it wouldn't be able to make it in time a couple days. Because-

The bus screeched to a halt. Kaito looked up and realized that they had already gotten to school while he was thinking to himself. Shaking his head, he stood up and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking at the ground. No one replied, but that was just a regular occurrence. Not everyone here was really polite, anyways.

* * *

Kaito sat alone at a lunch table. He wasn't friendless; just got through the lunch line faster because his classes were closer than his friends' classes. A couple minutes later, his pink-haired friend sat down across from him.

"Did you hear about that wish shop?"

"Oh, hello Luka. Is that your new greeting?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "Good day to you, Mr. Kaito Shion. Happy?" Kaito nodded, grinning.

"So what's this about a wish shop?"

Luka's eyes brightened as she began to speak. "Okay, so apparently there's this shop that grants your wishes…"

"That's-"

She put up a finger to shush Kaito. "Listen to me! You get your wish a wish granted… for a _price_. _Be careful what you wish for_."

"You just wanted to sound dramatic there, didn't you?" Kaito asked, with a knowing smile.

Luka pouted. "Why can't I? Telling stories is always better if you add more suspense in. Isn't there something you would wish for?"

Kaito thought about it. "Maybe just one thing at the moment."

"What?"

He explained his bus theory to Luka, who just stared at him and called him a weirdo. "I don't even know why you care about these things," she said with a sigh, hiding a slight shiver in fear.

* * *

Kaito stared at the bus. It really would probably take a shorter amount of time to just walk. Turning around, he walked along the sidewalk to his house. A car honked loudly as it passed him, and Kaito looked up on instinct.

There was a hidden little path in the middle of the woods at his right. He'd never noticed it before, but it looked like a shortcut to the woods behind his house, so he left the sidewalk to walk on the path.

However, instead of finding his house, he found a little building in the middle of the woods. Printed on top of the door were the words "Silver Star Coffee House." Wondering what such a strange shop was doing in the middle of the woods, Kaito pushed the door open and walked inside.

* * *

**A/N:** I just got a new bus driver. He's really nice, he even knows my name.

I just realized that the lines that this site provides fade at the edges. Cool…

What's Kaito's bus theory? You'll learn it next chapter.  
To Nightmare Inspector fans, Silver Star Coffee House should sound familiar to you.


	6. The COFFEE SHOP in the Woods

**{The COFFEE SHOP in the Woods}**

There were only two people in the shop; a guy and girl, probably around the same age. As Kaito stepped inside the shop, making the people count go up to three, the first two looked up and stared at him like he had grown horns from his head.

Strike that. Only the girl looked shocked. The boy just looked smug, with an 'I-told-you-so' face. He got up and walked up to Kaito. The boy seemed to examine him before asking, "What're you here for? Dreams or…the new item on the menu?"

Kaito was at a loss for how to answer.

"Len, Len, Len. You should know to treat our _guests_ kinder." A lady walked out from behind a door, shaking her head in disappointment. Casually, she shoved the boy aside and smiled warmly. "Welcome to the Silver Star. Why don't you have a seat?"

"Actually, I kind of have to go home-"

"Why don't you have a seat?" She repeated, the warm smile stile on her face, but her tone of voice, not to mention her fingers digging into Kaito's wrist, suggested that the question was rhetorical.

"Y-yes, ma'am." He sat down like an obedient puppy. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaito noticed the boy, who had been referred to as "Len", glaring at the lady while rubbing his arm.

A cup of coffee was set in front of Kaito. He stared at it, not entirely sure it wasn't drugged or maybe poisoned. "U-um, what did you mean by dreams and the new item on the menu? Is that some kind of cake of something?" He joked nervously.

"Cake?" Len doubled over laughing, tears forming in his eyes. "Kurosu, did you hear that? He thinks we sell CAKE."

The girl sitting in the back of the shop rolled her eyes and Kaito heard her mutter something about being immature. He checked his watch and wondered if his mom had come home already. Hopefully, she was working late today.

"So, what'd you come for?" Len asked again, a grin playing on his lips. "The path doesn't appear for just anyone."

Now it was a magic store.

Frowning slightly at Kaito's silence, Len figured he had probably wandered onto the path on accident. In which case…Len glancing momentarily at Kurosu

With a sigh, she stood up and sat in the chair across from Kaito. "Has anything strange happened recently?" she asked.

Kaito looked at her, surprised. "Actually, yes. The bus has been coming late."

The shop was silent. Kaito realized how ridiculous he sounded. "I-I mean, it's kind of strange. I recorded the minutes we were late each day, and it seems to increase a couple minutes each day. I drew a chart…" He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and showed it to Kurosu.

On the paper, there was a table, neatly labeled with the dates of the past week. Not counting the weekends and starting from last-last Friday to the current date, Wednesday, the data showed that the bus arrived exactly two minutes later each day.

"The bus usually got to school twenty minutes before the first bell rang," Kaito explained.

Kurosu studied the graph and calculated the numbers in her head. "So, that means on this Friday-"

"Yes. On Friday, the bus won't make it to school on time." He made a face and said, "It kind of sucks because I have a test during first period that day."

"I don't think you'll be taking that test…"

Kaito looked at the girl's face, confused. "I can still take the test, I'll just be a couple minutes late. I've never been late before. Hopefully I don't get in trouble."

Kurosu was silentt. Len wondered why for a second, before suddenly understanding. Putting a smile on his face, he stood up and led Kaito to the door. "Well, see you around, friend. Be careful."

He nodded and walked outside. Not exactly sure where to go, he decided to just follow the path he had first come from. To his surprise, it didn't lead back to the sidewalk; instead, he found himself behind his house. _Strange…_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I think it's obvious that Kaito's not going to be taking that test…if you know what I mean ;D /slapped

It seems Len finds cake hilarious.

Sometimes, I go on someone's profile and they have a list of friends. I wish I had friends…


	7. DON'T get on THE BUS

**{DON'T get on THE BUS}**

The next day, Kaito was at the bus stop again, waiting impatiently. The shop in the woods yesterday was pretty freaky. Maybe it had all just been a really vivid dream. The bus being late on Friday, however, looked as real as he had predicted. Yet again, the bus was late.

Kaito looked at his watch again. It would probably just be faster to walk, as long as he didn't walk off on a random trail like yesterday. He probably would ask his mother to drive him to school on Friday so he wouldn't be late. That way, the bus really wouldn't be a problem.

Waving to his friends, Kaito waited for the crosswalk light to turn green. He'd only walked a couple feet when he heard shouts of alarm behind him. Kaito turned around to see what the commotion was about and realized they were yelling at him.

"Get out of the way, kid!"

"Watch out!"

_What…? _Kaito looked to his right and saw the bus barreling down the road. He tried to move, but it felt like his feet where glued in place. Perhaps it was because of the approaching automobile.

Or maybe it was because of the girl from the coffee shop who stood on the sidewalk watching him with unblinking eyes and a small smile.

* * *

"Hit by a bus, huh? That's harsh." Len frowned for a moment. "But wasn't it supposed to be Friday, though?"

"He wasn't going to ride the bus on Friday. He'd already decided that, so the date changed to today." Kurosu shrugged. "Don't ask me. I didn't do anything; I was just there to make sure it happened."

Luka set a cup of coffee in front of each of them and then sat at the table next to it with a cup of her own. "I can never get over how easily you two can converse about the death of a person," she commented, taking a sip.

Kurosu watched Len push the coffee away with a strange look on his face. "Don't like coffee?" she asked in a joking manner. "Add some cream and sugar. It tastes a lot better then."

The baku paled at the thought and muttered something under his breath. Luka sighed, picked up the cup and poured it down the sink. "Happy?" Then she sat down and explained to Kurosu, "Baku's can't eat human food, it makes them vomit up blood. I thought you'd feel left out so I brewed a cup for you." The last part was directed at Len, who grunted and adverted his gaze.

"Can I drink it then?" Kurosu stared at the light brown liquid with wisps of heat curling off the surface.

"You should be able to. The other ones…" Luka trailed off. "Yes you can."

_The other ones? _Something told Kurosu it might not be the best time to ask what that meant. Pushing the questions out of her mind, she gulped down a mouthful of coffee and grinned a little. She had no memory of liking coffee, but perhaps her past self had liked it.

The door creaked open and a little girl stepped inside. "U-um, is this where the baku who eats nightmares lives?"

Len looked up and a grin slowly spread across his face.

"Dinner's served."

* * *

**A/N:** Check out my newest fanfic: A Tale of 2 Friends. I'm having a lot of fun developing the characters.

And yes, I did change my pen name and picture.


End file.
